This disclosure relates to the field of mobile sensing platforms for multi-dimensional object detection and tracking that can be rapidly deployed from the ground and/or from an airborne device, in a randomly oriented and changing environment.
Multi-dimensional object detection and tracking systems known in the art are constrained by required precision of camera alignment and on the level of precision required in fixing positions of multiple targets that require detection and targeting. These constraints can make it difficult and expensive to provide, for example, continuous safety tracking of workers along a roadway. Security related monitoring of incoming traffic and exact knowledge of the existence and movements of workers requires detection and tracking approaches beyond the capabilities of existing conventional multi-dimensional tracking systems, which are configured on the basis of precisely known positions of at least two sensors. These two known positions are critical to determining the spatial placement of an object in relation to the sensors. Using standard Euclidean geometry, known techniques can calculate the 3D position of an object (i.e., a target). However, such determinations require traditional fixed survey platforms to be used for the sensors.